Wild Angels
by Pineapple Kitty
Summary: Well, it's a start. I'm trying to write a story, and it pretty much is not working. I'd really like some constructive criticism, although keep in mind that there is more to come! *lol*
1. Default Chapter

Emiri fell tiredly onto her bed. Ceyrn was in the stable, and she was in a bed, but she didn't feel safe. It just wasn't safe. There was something there. In her room. Now.  
She didn't know what. It was just there.  
As quickly as the feeling had come, it soon came to pass. Ceyrn began talking to her in efforts of a conversation. Emiri didn't understand why he always insisted on doing it, but he had to be the first one to talk.   
:Chosen, something is wrong with you:  
:I noticed, okay. Leave me be!: She responded angrily in mind speech. She almost wished that Koron had been there. Even though he was a hawk, he had much more sense than the immature Companion. Ceyrn wasn't the brightest of all the companions, but he wasn't the dumbest either. He just wasn't very logical, which Emiri was.   
Instead of contacting Koron, who might be knocked out of flight by the long distance connection, she magically "called" her friend Tjarah.   
Tjar, to her friends, was busy making another one of her infamous cakes. The only problem with them was that they tended to explode.   
:Tjar, Something is wrong with my room. Can you Gate here? Or at least try to help?:  
:Gate? Are you CRAZY?! I can barely do that yet. You know that. If you really need help, I recommend contacting Zysny or Yaeh. They're both Herald-Mages.:  
:Herald-Mages!?! Since when?!:  
:Since a month ago. They both could Gate since they were three, okay?:  
:I'm not sure I believe that. Most full-grown Heralds can't even Gate. It's HARD! I mean, I can, but barely…sort of like you.:  
:So the obvious answer is that I can't be there. I can thread the conversation to Zy if you want though. Just tell me the details and I'll add them into the thread.:  
:Thanks. So, when I got here, I just felt weird…like the way when we were fighting Karse. Or when we discovered the vrondi.:  
:Right…so I'll try to add it in. Anything else that seemed weird? My guess is a power stone or heart-stone that's been added into your room. I wouldn't really know though. Any thoughts from Ceyrn on the situation?:  
:Not Ceyrn again! I so sick of talking to that stupid horse…:  
:Shut up, I'd give my baking arm to be chosen.:  
:I don't see why you weren't. It's so weird!:  
:Anyway,: Tjar's voice responded like a knife, sharp and cold. :I'll send you onto Zy.:  
:Thanks.:  
:Gee whiz! What is her problem? It's not my fault that she wasn't chosen. She and I both know that she can't be chosen because of her disability.: Emiri sighed mentally. Tjar had been cut to pieces by another mage and pieced together by Yaeh and Zy. She came back all right, since she didn't die, but she had come extremely close. Her magic had never quite recovered. Vyci tried to convince her to see a Healer, but Tjar was too scared of Healers for words. It was an interesting recovery.  
:Emiri?:  
:Emi----: The contact broke briefly from a bad cast on Tjar's part.  
:We've got to do something about her Emiri.:  
:About who?: Emiri responded.  
:Tjar that's who. Fairlight would choose her as Qyeari tells me, but her magic is being drained.:  
:It's because you put her back together oddly that's all.:  
:That's not it.:  
:Huh?:  
:Precisely my point. Nobody can see it except for Yaeh and I. It's getting serious. Her problem is getting worse. We think that it might have been because we put her back the wrong way magically. We're smarter than we were then, so we think we could possibly re-do it.:  
:Are we going to talk about her or will you PLEASE Gate here?:  
:Can't you take care of your own problems?:  
:No, now Gate.:  
:It's going to wipe me clear of everything I've got.:  
:I know that. Now get here!!:  
:I can't. Yaeh can't either. We've got a major heart-stone setting to do today, and I'm already late.:  
Ceyrn entered the conversation hastily since they had both forgotten to set it in a private mode.  
:I know how you can fix her.:  
:WHAT?!:, yelled Zysny from her line.  
:I know how you can fix her. It's simple. You just have to have her fix herself. She's not free. Her magics are confused. Fairlight's been telling me.:  
:You and Fairlight have been communicating on this range?: Emiri asked, butting into the conversation again.  
:Of course, now if you would just listen to me, I'll tell you how she can be fixed. It involves technical illegal action in Valdemar sense, but you have to understand that she's under considerable stress.:  
:You can say that again,: Emiri remarked.  
:Anyway, you have to make her a Herald. I know, you're not going to like this, but Fairlight would choose her if she could sort herself out, so she'll just be pre-chosen. Does that make sense?: Ceyrn asked in a confused sort of way.  
:You're the brightest companion I've ever met! I love you Ceyrn!: Emiri said with a sudden change of heart.  
:Mmmm….This isn't going to work. She'll never pass the Herald tests, plus on my honor as both a Herald and a Herald Mage, I can't go through with this. It's lying.: Zy mindspoke with overtones of deep thought. :I've got another idea. This might work. I actually think it will…:  
:I thought Ceryn's idea was good…: Emiri complained.  
:It was a nice thought, but not quite thought through all the way. I'll just see you guys a little later…: Zy told them.  
:OH NO YOU DON'T! You are GOING to tell us. NOW!: Ceyrn and Emiri burst at the same time.  
:Well do you know…you guys are back to being buddies.: Zy remarked the overtone of laughter.  
:Ha ha ha. Tell us.: Emiri demanded.   
:I think that if we can get her to untangle herself, it might work. There's a legend about   
someone who was, as I'm calling it, tangled:  
:Well will you just tell us this lovely little legend?: Emiri grew annoyed with Zy's excessive wordiness.  
:I hate legends.:  
:Shut up Ceyrn: Zy said with sarcasm.  
:It's not my fault they happen to all be dry and boring and as stupid as stupid can be.:  
:Emiri, Please tell your companion that legends are not dry and boring and stupid because I am not going to talk to him while he insults them!:  
:Ceyrn, Shut up.:  
:Yes chosen.:  
:Why does that work with you and not with me? Anyway…:  
:GET TO THE POINT!: Emiri was getting a bit more than frustrated.  
:I was going to say that there's a legend of a girl whom is put together magically, although she is more of a puppet to her creators, she learns to become a real being by adventuring in the world with her friends. Apparently, when she comes over some mountain that I can't remember the name of; she turns into a real person…or something like that. Maybe I'm mixing this up with Pinocchio…I really have to get to that heart-stone setting…:  
:A puppet…hmm…I wonder…: Emiri thoughts fluttered about until they settled into a half-baked idea.   
:You're right chosen, let's go.: Ceyrn said, reading the idea in an instant.  
:What?! What are you guys talking about?!: Zy was getting a little concerned.  
:Oh nothing.: Ceyrn answered sweetly.  
:Don't get yourselves into something dangerous, I'll contact you later, since I really have to go to that heart-stone setting now:  
:Alright, We're off. I'll contact you about say noon? I think I've found our solution: Emiri replied.   
  
* 


	2. Chapter Two!

Emiri scanned the room magically, to make sure she hadn't forgotten something, when she saw a flash of white light in her scan near her bed. In fact, under her bed.   
"Oh wonderful…I thought I'd forgotten something," she said, pulling the sheets away from the bed. Then her eyes laid upon what she had thought were going to be her shoes. Instead, she saw a cat with white feathery wings growing from it's back.   
"My, my! You're not from around these parts now are you? I'm sure it's you that I felt in this room…I wonder who you belong to? You may come with me kitty," she said, strolling out of her room, forgetfully leaving her pack behind.  
When she reached the stable, Ceyrn remarked on the fact that she had forgotten her shoes and her pack. She sheepishly went back for them, leaving the cat in Ceyrn's care.   
:Whom might you be?: asked the cat inquisitively to the companion.  
:I'm Ceyrn, Emiri's companion. She's kind of forgetful, but then again, she's had a really bad day. She had to attend this stupid meeting…: Ceyrn yawned.   
:I see. I take it she is troubled by a friend of hers?:  
:If you don't mind me asking- who are you anyways?:  
:A cat.:  
:No really. I never would have guessed. Ever been around these parts?:  
:Not at all actually. I'm here on business.:  
:Business?: Ceyrn turned his head towards the window. :With someone out here in Valdemar?:   
:A herald named Yaeh requested me into Valdemar. I'm Karsite by birth, Valdemar at heart. The name's Ayah. :  
:Really, that's quite interesting…Are we instructed to take you to Yaeh?:  
:Yes. I am to get to her as quickly as possible:  
:Ah. Here comes Emiri.:  
Emiri walked up to the companion with her pack and shoes. Ceyrn felt like galloping, and did so as soon as Emiri was mounted. Or at least half on him.  
  
* 


	3. Chapter ThReE

:Yaeh I'm not sure I can do this. I mean reset Tjarah. She seems to be embedded with some kind of magic that doesn't want to wash out. I've scanned her over forever, but I can't tell what it is.: Zysny thought-spoke to her older sister Yaeh.  
:Obviously it's emotional then. I can't believe how daft you are sometimes.: Yaeh responded in an annoyed tone.  
:Well, let's get to that meeting then!: Zysny cheerfully skipped off, simply forgetting her frustration easily.   
  
* 


	4. Chapter Four.

She sat in the middle of a lake. Her pose was like that of some of the monks and religious students, called a Lotus position. The water was smooth. Too smooth.  
Her eyes glowed a gray color of clouds. She was in a silver dress, which was swept behind her. She seemed to be creating a wind. It was obvious that something was very deadly wrong.  
  
* 


	5. Chapter 5

The much-anticipated night of Magical Gathering came faster than expected. All the Heralds, Herald Mages, and Trainees were forced to attend. There were all kinds of people, including a few fairy peoples who had been invited by Wören, the King's Own.   
People flitted across the floor of the ballroom, to gather in the center of the room, where a large fountain was located.  
The fairy peoples talked amongst themselves, and were easily the prettiest there. The fairies had a tendency to flutter across the floor and sweep someone that fancied them off their feet. Many of the Valdemar citizens were dressed in bright colors, and generally having a good time. The distinguished guests (mostly owners of castles and things) were dressed in extremely fancy gowns with long trails that came off of their crowns. Almost everyone was having a marvelous time. Almost.   
The team of Herald Mages that were keeping a magical barrier on the palace were the least excited of all the guests. It was an honor to be chosen for the job of protecting the palace, but it was extremely boring and tedious. Yaeh and Zysny were starting to drift off when Yaeh suddenly jumped up. Zy gave her a strange look.   
"What is it Yaeh?" Zy asked her sister.  
"I'm not sure…but it seems to be pulsing throughout the city. Something is going to happen. Soon. I can just feel it. Wait I…" Yaeh became stiff and fell on the floor with a thud.  
"Wonderful," mumbled Zy as everyone turned to look at the source of the noise. Zy felt her face turning red, and began to whistle a bit.   
The guests however, were a tad alarmed. Zy herself was too, and was waiting for Yaeh to get up. Zy paced for a minute, before it sunk in that her sister was lying on the floor, and possibly not able to get up. She knelt down to her sister, and shook her. Yaeh let out a howl of a banshee. The ballroom suddenly was quiet.  
Wören walked over quickly, took a look at Yaeh and turned on his heel to make an announcement to the guests.   
"Please everyone take a seat. I wondered if perhaps what I believed might happen really would. It seems as though one of our Herald Mages has just suffered a Fore-Sight rush, and will have to be taken into extensive care. This means just what I thought it might. We, Valdemar, are unfortunately under attack."  
"Great," Zysny remarked aloud without really thinking about it. Wören glared at her.  
A small girl ran up to Wören with a scroll in hand.  
"Master Wören, it is a message directly from the king. He wishes you to call the banquet off and…"  
Wören cut the girl off with a sharp nod. He briefly skimmed the note and then called up a bit of his gift to make a light in the hall.  
:Idiot. It's costing him to do that. He'll need it later. I can't trust him to take care of Yaeh, so I suppose that she's coming with me.:  
Zysny's Companion, Qyeari was outside and responded quickly. :I can handle two easily. Quickly, though before Wören takes her into his care.:  
:Right-o: Zysny lifted her sister over her shoulder, although it took a few tries. She practically threw Yaeh onto Qyeari. Once Zy and Yaeh were strapped into the saddle with the emergency buckles, Qyeari leapt into action.  
Qyeari settled into a companion's gallop, which would have been as fast as the wind coming off the lake except for the fact that the wind was coming their direction, which slowed them down considerably.  
:Odd. I can't seem to get through this wind. I can't understand why the wind is so strong. Wait. It's tainted. Magic tainted…strange…very odd.: Qyeari mused to herself.   
:Ack. Just what we need.: Zy muttered mentally.  
:What was that?: Qyeari paused and pawed the ground.   
:What was what?: Zy asked.  
:It's an energy swipe heading our way. Apparently, whoever is out there really needs power, and will take it by force if necessary. Fortunately, I'm immune to it, but I'll have to put a boundary up around you.:  
:Quickly then:  
Qyeari spread about her magic in the air, and for a moment, a peculiar buzzing passed through Zy's head.   
:Odd.: She remarked.  
:Indeed. Off we go.: Qyeari practically launched herself into a companion's gallop.  
Zy held onto the reins tightly, and looked behind her. A steady light streamed from the palace they had just left. Apparently, things were getting interesting over there. She hoped it wasn't an attacker who had just set magical fire to the building. She couldn't worry about it now though, because her mind was solely filled with the idea of reaching the lake. She was sure that lake would have been the next word Yaeh would have said, if she hadn't gone into shock so quickly. Suddenly Zy wondered if it really was a good idea to take Yaeh with her. Something told her it was. Perhaps Yaeh was the key to something larger than Zy could understand. She could only ride as fast as her companion could carry her.   
  
* 


	6. Chapter six...

Emiri was tiredly scanning the night sky when she found a dark black hawk at her side. He was screaming and closed his talons around Emiri's shoulder.   
Emiri winced in pain. "Koron! Get off! You're clenching my shoulder and it HURTS!"  
:Mir. It's the palace. You've got to come immediately: He cried out, springing into flight but struggled, for it seemed he was in pain.  
:Settle on the saddle and tell me everything. Ceyrn, the palace you hear?:  
:Certainly: replied the companion.  
:Who's the cat?: asked the hawk anxiously.  
:She's supposed to see Yaeh as soon as possible. She's a spy for Valdemar. Karsite by birth, but Valdemar at heart she says:   
:I don't know: Koron replied blankly.  
:Don't know what?: Emiri asked confusedly.  
:Hmm?: Koron shook himself out of a daze.  
:Stay put.: Emiri said. :We'll reach the palace any moment now.:  
Koron bowed his head, showing that he understood. He promptly fell asleep.  
:EMIRI! WATCH YOUR BACK!: A mind voice screamed.  
Emiri turned, finding nothing there, but then felt a strange sensation, like she was dreaming. Then she found herself in endless white space, which encompassed her, until nothing was colored at all.  
:Ceyrn?: She called out cautiously.  
:Here: responded the voice of her companion.   
:I can't see you. Everything's white:   
:I failed to block an energy swipe. It's got a five mile radius on that swipe! It's unheard of! Koron managed to escape it though.:   
:Where are we?:  
:Mostly in the companion's world. It's in that one song, I thought you might have remembered it…:  
:Which song?:  
:A companion's rainbow shines with the moon,  
A shining mythical white,  
To the past of the present and future soon,  
Is the realm of the companion's right.:  
:Odd.:   
:We live in constant energy, therefore we're bleached out.:  
:Can you get us out of here?:  
:No. We're pretty much stuck now.:  
:Wonderful:  
:I know.:  
In a rush of wind, Emiri flung a sky-shift spell at the world of white. This spell would split the sky and all one had to do was slip through it knowing where they wanted to go. It was just a simple transportation spell that Zy had created.  
:DON'T DO THAT!: Ceyrn dug his teeth into the palm of her hand.   
:Lucky I've got my gloves on, and why not?: Emiri asked, nursing her sore hand.  
:You'll ruin our chances of getting out of here. The only way to get out of here is to bring you to the keeper. Perhaps she'll keep you in service for a day or two, but at least we'll get out.:  
:Explain that please. I don't think I caught a word you said:  
:You see, in our world, all looks natural to us, since our eyes have adapted to the white. The white looks different to us than you. Human spells mess everything up, mostly because they are risky in the first place, and because they're not our magic. Our magic's a whole different game. Anyway. The keeper is a being that watches the land while the companions aren't in it. Since we rarely have time to visit our homeland, it's important to have a reliable keeper. Keepers do not take well to having humans dropped into to the land, since it makes their job infinitely harder, because they have to clean up your wild magical presence from the air here. Otherwise it's hard to keep the land pure as it is. Anyhow, keepers do like the humans, after they've been cleaned of course, to stick around. I'm not sure why.:  
:Weird. I wonder if I've got to do anything hard to become all "clean":   
:We're here:  
:You've been moving all this time?:  
:Yeah, you just can't tell because it's all white:  
:Okay. You lead.:  
Ceyrn let out a loud neigh, which brought a Pegasus whom was all black. Ceyrn and the Pegasus commenced to their version of talking, which was a strange bell-like, musical neighing.   
:He wants you in his house now, he says he's got quite a lot of tests for you to go through. Good luck. I'll be here. Just send me a mental message if you need help.:  
Emiri gulped, and followed the Pegasus to where ever he was going to lead her. All still looked white until she saw a great silver castle. She followed the Pegasus in through the gates and all through the grounds until they reached a great black door.   
"I'm supposed to go in there right?" Emiri asked puzzled.  
The Pegasus nodded and turned away. She'd have to face it all alone…  
  
  
* 


	7. Chapter Seven

A gray mist surrounded her. Energy was rolling out of her like the mist. She was merely nothing, so some had claimed. She was not in the right place. She should have been queen. Should have been. Should have been. Nothing flashed quite clearer than the anger that tore her face into an expression of placidness, as if nothing was wrong. She must take someone. For she was the Queen of Sorts. She was going to find who did it. And make them pay. For now, all she could do was wait. They were going to come to her. With open arms they would receive their payment. But not now. Soon.   
  
* 


	8. Chapter Eight!

Zy tore through the bushes. Qyeari was tiring quickly, and since the wind was near hurricane level, she couldn't go quickly. Zy had resorted to walking alongside the companion, with Yaeh slung over the saddle. It was amazing that they even reached the lake. For as they reached sight of the waters, they beheld an amazing sight.  
A girl with brown-blonde hair stood in the middle of the lake. Her eyes were gray and stormy, as if she was straining to keep something in. She was standing, actually more levitating over the lake. Misty thick magical fog rolled from her open palms. An aggressive wind was being created from somewhere deep within her. She seemed to be dancing on the lake, in a small way that reminded Zy of some people at the ball. Zy began to walk toward the lake at once, but then remembered her companion and her sister.  
Zy lifted Yaeh, and carried her towards the lake. Something told her to be cautious. Suddenly, she realized that she was not the only one there. Lkethe, a trainee, was also at the lake's edge.   
:Lkethe?! What are you doing here?: Zy asked puzzled.  
Lkethe smiled, but said nothing. Zy persisted in conversation, but knew she had little time for it. She had to get Yaeh revived and hopefully get back to the palace to see what had happened.   
:Lkethe, will you at least give me a hand, all you're doing is standing there smiling at me like some stupid person who's never seen a companion! Wait a minute…: Zy suddenly realized something.  
:You're right, he's a mirage, I just figured it out. I think this calls for Farshan.: Qyeari told Zysny staring straight into her eyes.  
Zy began to feel like she was floating or falling, she couldn't tell which. All she could see was the endless blue… She broke her gaze into Qyeari's eyes, knowing that the blue quiet feeling would have encompassed her, not letting her deal with the task at hand.  
Zy crept up to the water's edge, with her sister slung over her shoulder. Yaeh began to wake up. Zy certainly hoped that something wasn't wrong with her that she couldn't fix for a moment.   
:ZY!: An excited mind voice came from her sister.   
:Just hold on a minute. We'll be at the lake any minute.: Zy responded.  
:I just saw…you'll see…I…I…: Yaeh was having problems getting it out.  
:Hold a minute…You're tired…:  
:No, I'm not. I'm on the contrary very energetic.:   
Suddenly the wind completely stopped. The mist rolled back into the palms of the girl's hands, and Zy reached the water's edge. Qyeari was right behind her, along with Yaeh's companion, Dante.   
:Do you see what I see?: Zy asked Qyeari.   
:You mean Koron, coming toward us? Yes, he's going to the lady…doesn't she look familiar somehow? I can't place it….: Qyeari responded slowly, perhaps trying to figure something out.   
Suddenly Zy had an urge to do something drastic, and so she shape shifted into the familiar form of a golden hawk.   
  
* 


	9. Chapter Nine....

Emiri yawned. She had opened the door to reveal a huge pile of potatoes that needed peeling. She'd now been peeling for what she estimated to be two or three hours.   
"I guess they eat nothing but potatoes here," she remarked to herself. The little cat she had found had been forced to join her in the potato peeling project.   
"Suppose so," remarked the kitten, who seemed to be incredibly gifted with a potato peeler.   
"So, when do you think he'll let us out of here? Or perhaps we're just going to stay here until our fingers fall off and we go vitamin deficient from only eating potatoes," Emiri mused.   
"Don't know, but I think you could be right about us having to eat only potatoes. Sheesh, I even smell like potatoes now! All we can see is potatoes!!" remarked the cat.   
"Well, he can't keep us here forever, unless this pile of potatoes magically replenishes itself. But knowing the companions, it probably does. Just think- I'll have to cut my hair with this potato peeler. I mean, unless it gets dull from all the peeling," Emiri exclaimed.  
"I suppose we'd have to learn to weave blankets out of potato peelings, so we'd have something to sleep on at night," pondered the cat.   
"Now that's a thought," replied Emiri. "I suppose when we get out of here, we'll have probably spent hundreds of years peeling potatoes, and we'll go crazy, because we haven't seen other intelligent life except ourselves, but then again…we're not even that intelligent. Maybe people will have invented odd things that we won't know the name of!" Emiri cried excitedly.  
"Maybe we'll be stuck here so long that people won't even know what language we speak any more!" The kitten cried excitedly.  
"Ayah, I don't think I can do this any longer," Emiri remarked, showing the cat her hands, which were covered in small cuts.   
"It's really too bad you can't use magic in this chamber," the cat sighed.   
"I know! Otherwise these potatoes would have been peeled already, and we probably could have been out of here!"   
"Hmm…I wonder if things are going alright in Valdemar…" the cat played with a potato peeling while thinking about her favorite land.  
  
  
* 


	10. Chapter Ten (does it ever stop?)

Memories flashed through Vyci's mind. Tjarah who found herself put together by her friends. Emiri who saw that her companion was near death gather the strength to clamor across a field of stones to find her. Yaeh who desperately had needed someone to talk to found herself presented with four friends. Zysny, the one whom had always kept to herself, found that she was the top Herald mage of the times. Vyci, herself, found herself with a silver blade engraved with the words Do as fate has meant for you on it.   
She was just coming out of her trance, when she found a pair of birds clinging to her clothing. Stiff from the impact of falling, she got up from the palace floor.   
"What the commotion now?" she asked, a little dazed. She looked around for anyone to answer, and then realized that she had to birds who had talon-locked themselves onto her sleeves.  
"Alright, alright, let go already," she cried her quick temper rising.  
The two birds looked slightly strange…one golden and the other black. It seemed that they were not normal by the way they were looking at her. If she could only regain her balanced state of mind…  
:Koron?: she asked, slightly out of whack with gravity, as she toppled over.  
:It is I. Farshan- where is he? We need him now. You are not well.: Koron responded in a strange dignified way.  
"KORON- YOU MORON!! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING OUTSIDE IN A HURRICANE STORM WHILE THE PALACE'S FOUNTAIN BLEW UP!?!" Vyci yelled.  
:Vyci.: The voice was clear, and determined. Vyci knew it from somewhere. But where?  
:It's Zysny. Eat this.: She held out a small whitish black root in her talons.  
Vyci couldn't even remember where she had heard that name before, since it had sounded very familiar… She ate the root anyway, since the little voice in her mind had told her to.   
:Better?: Zy asked.  
Vyci, who was now very settled and balanced with herself, replied with a simple, "Yes."   
"Good," Zy told her, as she was changing into her human form. "I'll need a black dress, if you've got one, and a forged document stating that I am a court lady from some town- you can just make one up, they'll never know."  
Vyci obeyed the orders without a sound, knowing that her mistress was to be cared for in the utmost manner. Vyci was a noblewoman at birth, and should actually, rightfully be an incredibly rich duchess. She turned down the job, to her family's great dismay, to simply serve the queen as a spy. She was never very good with magic, and could perhaps start a fire with what little gift she had, but it was never enough to make her a herald.   
Vyci returned from a closet bringing a black velvet dress, short black gloves, and black shoes. She also held a silver chain with a talisman on it.   
"Very good Vyci," noted Zy. "I hoped you'd remember to bring that. Now. The paper, if you would please…"  
Vyci felt herself going to the chest and taking out the paper almost effortlessly. She had absolutely no control over herself, and she hoped that what she was doing was definitely for the best. Her mind was in a muddle of silver which she assumed to be magic.   
Suddenly, something in the back of her brain told her that she needed to fight.   
"No! I WON'T DO IT!" She cried out, as her hand fought to give the paper to Zy.  
:Come on, I really need it. Give it to me!: A voice responded. However, this voice was unlike Zy's, more foreign and strange.   
"You're not her," Vyci's strong voice told the other.  
:Koron, kill her.:   
A black hawk screamed and dove for Vyci. Vyci ducked right in time, and rolled onto the floor. She grabbed for her sword, which she had dubbed Fate. It wasn't there. The hawk was going to dive again. She was going to die any second if she didn't do something fast.   
She turned onto her back and lurched forward towards a desk in the small room. The hawks talons seared into her skin, leaving large deep wounds. Vyci fought the pain and reached one of the desk drawers. In it was a bow and two arrows. Two chances at the bird…  
Her first aim was off. She narrowly missed the bird, which was swooping wildly to get at her. She suddenly realized that she only had one more arrow.   
She took aim, and it hit true. However, she'd killed two birds with one stone. She'd hit the lady who she'd thought to be Zy. The woman fell to the ground with a loud crack of lightning, and the bird vanished in a puff of smoke. She quickly mind-called to Farshan, the bird caretaker of the palace. She hoped that he'd know what to do. Farshan was one of the few people who understood her.   
:Farshan!: Vyci mind yelled.  
:Here, what is it Vyci?: replied the steady voice.  
:Farshan- I…I…just get up here! I'm in the last room on the second floor! Just…get here okay?:  
:Something's wrong isn't it. I'll come. Just let me try to call Koron one last time. That bird, you'd think he was bonded to me…but tonight I can't reach him.:  
:Alright. Hurry.: Vyci spoke, suddenly tired. She felt as though she really needed something, but she couldn't tell what.   
"Ah that's right. Fate must be calling," Vyci told herself, referring to her sword.  
  
  
* 


	11. Chapter 11

Zy and Koron had perfect view from the slightly clouded sky. They could see Valdemar from all skyward angles. Far off, they could tell that there was a small castle. They were gliding on the rapid winds from the lake, which were now a little beneficial.  
:It seems that the sun is going to rise soon. The darkest hour comes before the lightest: remarked Koron as he glanced about the sky.  
:Makes me remember how tired I am: commented Zy.  
:Come, let's continue, we've got to get to the castle, round up Wöryn, and get a move on. We haven't much time. I think she'll blow any time now, and anyone connected to her…well, you know what that means…:  
:No, actually…: Koron said puzzled at what Zy meant.  
Zy gave a huge mental sigh. :She'll blow. Anytime now, she's going to explode magically. Right now, she seems emotionally distraught, over who knows what, but I can feel it…anyone who's connected to her in any way can feel it. They're going to feel her pain. It's going to sting. But, there's always a chance that the top Herald-Mage, like me, could do something about it.:  
:Doubtful. Even the top Herald-Mages have problems.: Koron snickered, remembering Zy's problems of the past and present.  
:Don't remind me okay? Let's just get there. You're supposed to be leading me. Down yet?:  
:Now, we'll make a huge swoop, which you're going to hate…:  
:Oh joy, just what I need now, but go on.:  
:Then turn into the bird's corridors, Farshan should sense me coming, although tonight we've been slightly dysfunctional.:  
:Hmm. Alright.:  
:Swoop here. Make sure it's even or you'll go headlong into a stone wall.:  
:Oh that helps.:   
Koron had suddenly disappeared, leaving Zy very nervous. :Now or never: she thought.   
It took her a moment to just close her eyes and take the plunge, but she did it. The swooping feeling made her definitely want to throw up, but she held onto her wits with an iron fist. She opened her eyes right in time to notice that she was going to crash straight into the wall Koron was talking about.  
:GAAAAAAH!: Zy yelled out mentally.   
:Turn! Turn! TURN!!!: Koron yelled back.  
Zy unfortunately forgot to turn, and smashed into the wall. Koron grabbed her before she had completely shape changed. Although in some cases handy, Zy had magically commanded herself to change human again whenever she got hurt. Not enough was known about animals or shape changing for her to stay in a strange form. Strangely enough, Zy was unhurt.   
:You'll be bruised.: Koron remarked. :I had Farshan bird-proof it, since it's one of the castle's walls that seems to attract birds. We're almost there.:   
After a few moments, Zy and Koron had managed to get flying again. It was unfortunate that Zysny's wing was bruised and cramped, which slowed them down, but nevertheless the continued onward. After reaching the bird's tower, they found no one there.  
:Arg. This is not my day is it?: Zy remarked annoyed.  
:It's no one's day apparently. At least you're not dead or something.: Koron replied.   
They searched the tower, but to no avail. The stacks of supplies held no Farshan, and neither did his bed. The secret room behind his bookcase was empty and so was his closet. It seemed that he was on duty somewhere else.   
Suddenly, Koron made a hawk cry that Zy could not imitate. :What was that?: Zy asked quickly.   
:It's my call for Farshan. He'll hear it. I should get getting a call back any time now. No other bird in the world can make that sound, since it is a magical call between Farshan and I.:  
:Odd. I don't think I'd heard of it before.: Zy puzzled, resting on one of the bird posts in the room.  
Another call of the same sort rang out from the north end of the castle. After several minutes of calling, they had found their way into Vyci's room. Koron flew in and settled on Farshan's shoulder, while Zy flew straight into a linen closet without noticing it.   
  
* 


	12. Chapter 12 (12 is my favorite number! Ya...

Koron and Farshan discussed the situation, while Farshan cleaned and dressed Vyci's wounds. Farshan was a minor healer as well, and managed to get them partially healed before Zy burst out of the linen closet.   
"Ta DA! How do you like it?" Zy had shape changed, and found an old battered sheet, which she had formed into a toga-like garment.  
Farshan clapped, laughing. "Only you, Lady Zysny, would find something odd like that to wear. Vyci, do you have something decent to dress the girl in?"  
"Not sure, I'll check," said Vyci who was feeling considerably better. "Shall I get us something to eat while I'm at it?"  
"Actually, yes, but hurry, we're kind of pressed for time," explained Zysny.  
"Lady Zysny…what is going on with everything? It feels all strange to me," whispered Vyci, who couldn't mind speak, but could understand it.  
:Go, I'll tell you on the way.: Zy commanded. Zy proceeded to tell her all that she knew, and also to Farshan. Farshan then took his turn explaining what had happened at the palace and Vyci's story. As Zy listened, things started to come together.  
After she had left the palace, Wöryn was outraged, and ordered everyone to put up magical shields. He unfortunately knew what the others did not, that Valdemar was under attack by something that could control temporal elements. This power could strike at any moment, and was caused by something that no one could tell but Yaeh. The magical fountain in the center of the ballroom had exploded in a fire of rainbow colors. Although many people were stunned, most of the heralds and herald mages came out of things alive. The problem was that at the same moment the fountain had erupted, the palace was hit by an energy swipe. This left most of the persons with magic in the palace completely unable to do anything. Except for the few whom had shape changed into animals before the attack. It seemed that Zy was the only one of these.   
Around the same time of the explosion, many of the companions had been cut off from communication. Since the companions were mostly the backup plan if anything happened, it seemed that there was nothing to be done until a half hour later when most people had recovered from the energy swipe. It seemed that everything was normal, until when Vyci's story came in.  
Vyci had not been affected from either the energy swipe or the fountain, since she was not a magical person. Most of the servants had begun to tend for the magical folk, without knowledge of how to do it. Vyci had been straightening her room after tending for some of the mages. She had then stumbled upon two hawks, which looked much like her friends Koron and Zysny. Apparently the enemy wanted her too, since she had welcomed them in only to be brainwashed by them. Vyci had fought against that, and struck the girl who looked like Zy, and both the girl and the bird disappeared.   
Zy mused at this for a moment, and Vyci walked back in with two trays laden with food, and a pair of pants and tunic for Zysny.   
"Lady Zysny, do you understand this?" asked Vyci, who was tearing into a roll.   
"Not really. I think that Emiri, Yaeh and Tjarah are obviously in danger as well though."  
  
* 


	13. Chapter 13

Yaeh smiled at the figure on the lake. For the past two hours, she had been sitting on the bank frozen from the powers of the lady of the lake. Yaeh's mind had not been frozen in the past two hours though; she had done some serious thinking. Although most of her magic was being sapped out of her, she knew that she could at least have lots of time to work things out. Her foresight had told her many things to come, and she needed to ponder them.   
Yaeh tried to twiddle her thumbs. It didn't work. She attempted to move her foot. Again, it didn't work. With a sigh, Yaeh resumed thinking. She had planned out an attack to the figure if she would just be able to move! Alas, she thought, things aren't always what they seem.  
Dante, her companion had gone with the rest of the companions to their land, and Zy, Vyci, Koron and Farshan were at the palace talking about what to do. Emiri was peeling potatoes with Ayah, Yaeh's cat-friend. The palace was being tended to, and all was quiet on the lake. Eventually Wöryn would come and take her to the palace, where he would attempt to tell her jokes to revive her. She was kind of looking forward to that.  
Well, it was going to be quite a day when the sun finally rose.  
  
* 


End file.
